


Horizon

by Asusux3



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Confusing, Inspired by Music, One Shot, dream - Freeform, im sorry, this one shot is just weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asusux3/pseuds/Asusux3
Summary: "Now you gonna take me there"
Kudos: 5





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, listening to "Horizon". Inspired by Seonghwa and Wooyoung parts.

**_I wonder…_ **

  
  


Wooyoung woke up in a world that looked like the one he was living in. He sat up, looking around. The sea, the sand, everything looked very real. 

  
  


_I **wonder about the end...** _

  
  


He stood up, and biting his lips, he went into this strange forest. He walked, something inside him saying he was already close, so close. Close to something he shouldn’t be getting close to. 

  
  


**_Closer..._ **

  
  


He stopped, one hand leaning on the trunk of the tree, looking at the snake under his feet. The animal stared at him, then crawled on his leg, until it crawled over his shoulder.

  
  


**_A little closer..._ **

  
  


The animal disappeared between the trees. He looked behind him, afraid to take at least a step. He waited a little more, trying to calm the beating heart. He moved again, curious, what was hidden at the end of this strange place. 

_**I dream...** _

  
  


It all had to be a dream, because no matter how much it resembled reality, it was far from it. Sweet scent of flowers, green leaves, and above it a sky not being the sky. 

**_I’m in my big dream…_ **

He knew he was in a dream, when the forest started dying. What had been alive has now died. Green turned into black. Life turned into death. It meant he was closer to the end.

**_Closer…_ **

That voice again. Voice that’s known to him, which he has heard before. This voice belonged to the person so close to him that he wanted to cry. He started to running, wanting to hear that voice again. 

_**A little closer…** _

He stopped at the beach, so similar to the one on which he woke up. Only this one had ash instead of sand, water took the color of fresh blood, and vegetation died. He arrived at the end, but not exactly at the end. A beautiful dream turned into nightmare. 

And before him stood Seonghwa, but it wasn’t Seonghwa, too dead to be alive.


End file.
